The present invention relates to a method for detection of a pressure loss in motor vehicle tires according to a method for detecting a pressure loss in motor vehicle tires, which is used in in an indirectly measuring tire pressure monitoring system (DDS) that detects pressure loss at a vehicle wheel due to a change of the rolling circumference of the tires. In the method, at least two different parameters, which are calculated from the rolling circumferences of the tires in a different manner, are evaluated to detect pressure loss on at least one vehicle tire. As a computer program product that defines an algorithm which comprises the method.
Tire pressure monitoring systems are employed in modern vehicles at an increasing rate in order to improve safety. A so-called indirectly measuring tire pressure monitoring system (DDS) is e.g. known from DE 100 58 140 A1, which determines the tire inflation pressure from rotational speed information (wheel rotational speed, angular velocity, frequency, etc.).
A shortcoming involved with the above prior art indirectly measuring tire pressure monitoring system is that it allows safe detection of pressure loss on one tire only.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to provide a method for the detection of pressure loss in motor vehicle tires, which improves the prior art tire pressure monitoring system (DDS) to such an effect that pressure loss is detected on more than one tire.